Echoes Of Tragedy: The Tale Of Kenchi Hotari
by hikari123
Summary: This story is about a young teenage boy named Kenchi who is a half demon. he is the son of Tienshinhan and he trie's so hard to please his father. Please REVIEW and no flames are allowed.
1. Chapter 1 Kenchi's profile

**Echoes Of Tragedy: The Tale Of Kenchi Hotari**

Some may say, that a true warrior isn't born over night, I for certain am not a true warrior.  
All that I can say, is that I am born with a heart. That's pure but I do have a demon in me though,  
It comes out, only when there's a full moon. Then I change dramatically, my hair change's to a golden silver,  
color and my eye's. Change into a dark blood-red color, I am a disappointment, to my father I try not to be,  
I can't help it. If I was born, a half demon my father just doesn't, understand.

I try to be, a great fighter like him but I seem, to fail everytime I Kenchi Hotari.  
Will not disappoint, my father any longer I will try, my hardest to please him. I  
am friend's with, Trunks he's my best friend, I'm from the same future as him.  
My appearence to Trunks, is that I have a similar, hair style only mine is spikey.  
And black with red highlight's, in it I have bright purple eye's, and I wear a.  
Red and green, fighting gi the same color's as my, father wears most of the time.

Well that's my, profile now you know what I look like, I say it's almost.  
Time to start, my story don't you think, well let's just say. That my story,  
doesn't end well, oh one more thing, I do have a power to read. People's minds,  
so can my dad, and Chiaotzu. Like I said, my story isn't going to be a happy one.

* * *

OK WELL THIS IS MY NEW DBZ STORY I HAD ONE BEFORE BUT SOMEONE FLAMED ME REAL BAD.

I'M NOT GOING TO SAY WHO BUT TO ALL YOU FLAMER'S OUT THERE PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME.

OK THIS STORY IS ABOUT MY OC CHARACTER NAMED KENCHI HOTARI.

HE IS THE SON OF TIENSHINHAN.

CHAPTER ONE IS JUST HIM TELLING US WHAT HE IS AND OTHER STUFF.

ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED.


	2. Chapter 2 Kenchi and Trunks

It was a bright sunny day, in the Eastern mountains a young, fifteen year old teenager.  
Was training, in the woods with another, teenager but this teen. Was much older then him,  
his name is Trunks, and the fifteen year old, his name is Kenchi Hotari. Trunks was glad,  
to have him as a training, partner so was Kenchi he wanted so much to get stronger.

"Your, going down Trunks". Kenchi yelled to his friend

"Don't bet, on it Kenchi". Trunks said to the half demon boy

Kenchi started, powering up until he was at full power, then the half demon.  
Teenager threw, a Distructive Wave blast, at Trunks but the purple haired teenager.  
Quickly dodged it, just in time before it actually hit him, Trunks told Kenchi that he missed.  
The half demon, growled when Trunks teased him.

"Hey, who's side are, you on Trunks?". Kenchi yelled to his friend from the air

"I'm, on your side Kenchi". Trunks said to the half demon

* * *

I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I'LL BE GRATEFUL.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED.


	3. Chapter 3 Tien Shinhan

While the two teenagers were training with each other a lone figure was watching them.  
This lone warrior was none other than Tien Shinhan, Kenchi's father. The three-eyed  
warrior watched his son train with Trunks and sighed. Once the Androids knew of his  
son's power they would surely destroy him... and that was something he could not allow.

"I can't let those android's destroy my son." Tien thought to himself.

"He's all I have left."

The strong warrior then began to feel his son's power rising. He looked up and saw his son raising his power level.  
Tien was proud of him. Though Kenchi  
had disappointed him before, he knew that his son was trying to make him proud…

The silent, strong warrior then felt a disturbing presence.

"Oh no… It's the Androids! They found us!" Tien thought to himself.

* * *

OK WOW THIS IS SUPER SHORT SORRY ABOUT THAT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEAS?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. AND NO FLAMES, PLEASE.

I HOPE I GOT TIEN IN CHARACTER

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK KRILLIN FAN FOR BETA READING IT THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4 Tien's Death

Trunks and Kenchi heard Tien saying that the androids had arrived. Kenchi wasn't ready to take them on yet, and neither was Trunks.  
Tien had to fight them off while his son and Trunks left. The strong warrior told the two boys to get out of there and to get to somewhere safe.  
Kenchi didn't want to leave his father to fight the androids all by himself. Trunks grabbed Kenchi's arm and dragged him off to another place.

"Trunks, look out for Kenchi please," Tien thought to himself.

The androids arrived. Android 17 landed in front of Tien and smirked at him.  
A little way away, where Kenchi and Trunks were hidden, Kenchi heard his father screaming in pain.  
A minute later it fell silent, and the young half demon knew that Android 17 had killed his father.  
Kenchi began screaming and tears had started falling onto the ground.

"Nooo... not my father! Please, Trunks, I have to go back for him," Kenchi said to his best friend.

"Are you crazy, Kenchi? They'll kill you too," Trunks said to his friend.

"I have, to go Trunks they killed my father". Kenchi yelled to his friend

* * *

Ok sorry if this is a little short.

I would like to thank Satu-D2 for helping me for this chapter.

so what should happen next any idea's?.

please read and review and no flames please.


End file.
